


The Pilot and the Spectre

by SifaShep



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, joker as a spectre, mass effect fanfiction drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect FanFiction Writers’ Drabble Challenge: Take the character of your choice and swap their story with another character’s. Bonus points if your scene involves both swapped characters. </p>
<p>Note: Check out the art by juleshawke! Link is at the end of the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot and the Spectre

Shepard blinked at the Spectre who walked through the airlock. He was nothing like she had expected. She glanced at the Turian executive officer, Garrus Vakarian. Garrus seemed nonplussed as usual, but Shepard caught the slight flare of his mandibles.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. The Spectre looked _nothing_ like the picture in his file. Average height, bright blue eyes, full beard, And wearing a ridiculous cap that happened to feature the Normandy’s designation: SR-1.

But the quiet ones tended to be the most dangerous. Shepard knew that. The infectious charm rolled off him; even Garrus seemed to relax just a little.

“Spectre Moreau, I presume?” Garrus asked.

“That’s right.” He sketched a lazy salute. “Spectre Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau at your service, sir.”

“'Joker’?”

“Yeah. I love to make little children laugh.”

Shepard’s mouth went up in a sarcastic smile. “I was just thinking how much you remind me of Santa Claus.”

“Ha, ha. Good one. Flight Lieutenant Shepard? Heard you’re the best damn pilot in the Alliance.”

She tensed up at the casual tone. “Damn straight…sir. Worked my ass off to get this spot. Top of my class in flight school.”

Joker chuckled and shook his head. “Good. We’re gonna need someone awesome to fly us through this mission.” He sobered. “I take it the ship’s captain got caught up with Council stuff?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Garrus straightened. “I can take you to the conference room, sir.”

“Knock off the ‘sir’. It’s Moreau if you want to be formal; Joker if you want to be informal.” He nodded at Shepard. “I’ll talk to you later, Flight Lieutenant Shepard.”

“Looking forward to it…Joker.”

He chuckled again and followed Garrus out of the pilot’s cabin. She couldn’t help but grin when she heard Joker’s voice float behind him. “Yeah…I tend to call the Council up and hang up on ‘em…for old time’s sake. Ask Sparatus about it…on second thought, don’t. It just pisses him off.”

Yeah, Shepard figured she and the Spectre would get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Juleshawke's render of Spectre Moreau: http://juleshawke.deviantart.com/art/Commander-Moreau-434649748


End file.
